


Day 4: Strep Throat

by Copiel



Series: VLD Whumpmas 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, Sick Lance, Sickfic, broganes, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copiel/pseuds/Copiel
Summary: Hooo boy I am LATE! This has been sitting in my drafts for days but I got hit with the flu, so yeah...life happens.Have some college AU with Keith and Lance as roommates and Shiro as Keith’s brother and RA!





	Day 4: Strep Throat

Keith awoke to a hot hand shaking his shoulder. He groaned, and blearily looked at his alarm clock.  
_3:26 AM_.  
“Lance,” he said groggily, “you better have a good fucking reason for waking me up in the middle of the goddamn night.”  
“Keith,” Lance whispered, and holy _hell_ did his voice sound awful. Sure, he’d been complaining of a sore throat for a few days, but it hadn’t seemed this bad until now. Keith sat up in bed, searching for Lance in the dark. He spotted him sitting next to his bed.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Throat hurts bad.” Lance’s voice was rough and gravelly, barely above a whisper.  
Keith rubbed his eyes. “Did you try some water or tea?”  
“Hurts to swallow.”  
“Okay...what do you need me for?”  
Lance was quiet for a moment. “Dunno.” A few seconds passed, and Keith heard a sniffle. “Thought you could make it better.”  
“Well, I don’t know what to tell you. Just try to sleep it off.”  
“I tried,” Lance said, followed by the most painful sounding sob Keith had ever heard. “Ow.”  
Keith scrambled for his phone in the dark. “Shit, you’re crying cause it’s so bad?”  
“Don’t feel good.”  
“Okay, it’s okay. I’m just gonna-shit!” Keith caught his phone before he lost it again, and turned the flashlight on low. He propped it up so the light shone on Lance.  
He looked terrible. Even in the bad lighting, Keith could tell he looked paler than usual. The dark circles under his eyes showed how little sleep he’d been getting, and his eyes themselves looked unusually bright and glassy.  
“You think you have a fever?”  
Lance shrugged.  
“Okay. I’m gonna go find the thermometer. You climb into bed.” Keith grabbed his phone and began digging through his toiletries. Shiro made him bring one with in case he got sick, but he never thought his roommate would be the first to use it.  
Keith glanced over the instructions. “I’m gonna have you put this in your armpit, just to make sure it stays a little sanitary. And so you don’t hurt your throat or whatever.”  
Lance gave a slight nod, and stuck the thermometer in.  
An agonizing minute passed before the thermometer beeped. Keith squinted at the number.  
_103.6_.  
This was bad.  
If Keith wasn’t panicked before, he sure was now. “I’m...I need to call someone.”  
Lance made a sound of protest. “M’fine.”  
“This is serious, Lance!”  
“Don’t like hospitals.”  
“I’m calling Shiro. If he says you need to go, you’re going to Health Services, not a hospital.” When Lance didn’t respond, Keith dialed Shiro’s number.  
“...Keith? It’s the middle of the night, what’s up?” Shiro said between a yawn.  
“It’s my roommate, Lance. He’s pretty sick and I think it’s serious, but I wanted a second opinion.”  
“Must be serious if you’re calling me for his sake.”  
“His fever’s at 103.6 and his throat’s been hurting really bad. Is it just a cold from hell? Or is it something worse?”  
Shiro was silent for a moment. “Could be strep. It’d been going around campus for a week or so.”  
“So do I take him to Health Services or what?”  
“Yeah, do that. I’ll call someone to let you guys in and I’ll meet you there.”  
Keith breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks Shiro.”  
“Yeah, see you soon.”  
Keith hung up, then turned to Lance. “We’re going.”  
Lance shook his head.  
“You don’t get a say. Now come on, I’ll grab your stuff.” He held Lance’s jacket out to him, and felt a temporary swell of pride when he accepted it.  
“You won’t leave me?” The request was hoarse and barely there, but Keith nodded anyway.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
